rpggenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand General Grahner Pol
Biography Chapter 1: Empire at War Little is known on the wise old Imperial Pol, even littler is known on his origins and his ultimate fate. The only clue as to where he grew up was on the small Colony world of Commenor. During the latter years of the Galactic Republic's days, he was a young strategist during the Clone Wars usually under the command of Jan Dodonna. When the Galactic Empire was formed and Dodonna defected to the Rebel cause years soon after, Pol held a grudge against his former commander and mentor. As a Major, he led Imperial forces with Maximillian Veers during the Battle of Hoth. While Veers had total control of Blizzard Force, it was Pol who led the AT-ST support regiment. Even Lord Vader was mildly impressed by the man, but shrugged him off as another subordinate in his search for Skywalker. Chapter 2: Fall of the Empire During the Battle of Endor, Colonel Pol was on vacation on Naboo when he heard of the Death Star II's demise as well as the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader. As the Empire collapsed around him, revolts sprung up everywhere. Naboo wasn't an exception since the local repressed Gungans attacked his summer home. Pol fled to Coruscant, where it was even worse. Pol helped the Empire supress the revolt on Coruscant but at the cost of many Imperial and civillian casualties. Pol was absent during the Battle of Coruscant where the Rebel Alliance moved in to capture the city world. Having had to deal with a problem in the Inner Rim, he was promoted to General of the Imperial Army along with the feared General Wraith. He was instrumental in planning the re-capture of Tatooine from Alliance control and was even rewarded the 501st Legion, "Vader's Fist". A month later, he was promoted to Grand General under the command of the Grand Admiral Nexvold. He was outmatched only by General Wraith. Chapter 3: Governor of Chandrila 15 years later, Pol's authority diminished as rapidly as the once grand Empire, now the Imperial Remnant. The top brass insisted on holding him back as a political authority figure rather than a militarist genius on one of the last Imperially-held worlds of the galaxy: Chandrila, the homeworld of New Republic president Mon Mothma. As governor, he wasn't necessarily the best at politics. Many reforms and policies he made were unpopular with whatever Imperial citizens there were on the planet. The New Republic recognized Chandrila not as Imperially-owned, but it was supposed to be in their hands. They didn't want to risk ruining the planet, so they sent Jedi and New Republic ambassadors to meet with Gov. Pol. Aboard the New Republic vessel under the command of Eclipse Ronan, Pol signed a treaty with the Republic allowing a neutrality of the system but with peacekeepers on both sides should one attack the other. Unknown to the Republic, sabatoge was on the Empire's side. Using spies and assassins, Pol was able to eliminate key Republic personnel and structures to slowly push the Republic out of the system and blame it on a minority terrorist group. When the time came, Pol requested an outnumberment of Republic forces. The New Republic, caught totally off-guard by Imperial warships and outgunned 5 to 1, responded by sending it's own forces. In the ensuing space battle, Admiral Ronan was taken hostage aboard Pol's flagship Star Destroyer, but was later rescued. It was never clear who made a decisive victory over the other as power in Chandrila continually shifted from each of the warring factions. Chapter 4: Moff and Kingdom As the years dragged, Pol became a respected member of the Imperial High Command and became a Moff. However, it was a now-broken system. Since the Imperial Remnant isn't centrally-powered anymore and warlordism was common, he had no choice but to carve his own area of control. The Empire's new capitol was the humiliating acceptance of the hellish world of Mustafar where the High Command met frequently. As a Moff, Pol had limited direct control over various brances of the military he possesed including the Navy, Army, and the 501st yet again. He spent his later years dedicated to the Empire and provided assistence when it was needed..